Shifter assemblies are utilized in automotive applications for changing between various positions of a transmission. Shifters generally include a base attached to a floor of a vehicle. The base accommodates a shift lever to facilitate movement between various engagement positions associated with a transmission. The base accommodates a bezel or trim assembly covering the mechanical linkages associated with the base and to provide an aesthetic appearance to a shifter assembly.
Typically, a console or other such trim assembly surrounds the shifter and incorporates it. In such an arrangement, the shifter assembly is attached to the floor of a vehicle and then the console is positioned about the shifter assembly. Typically, such consoles have tolerances and size variations that require adjustment of the bezel to mate with the console such that visible gaps are not present providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the shifter and console.
There is therefore a need in the art for an adjustable shifter having a bezel that can be installed in a vehicle with the bezel locked in an installation position, and then released to mate with a console. There is also a need in the art for a shifter and bezel that is rigid in relation to the console after it has been released such that an operator of a vehicle will not be able to return the bezel to the installation position.